one_piece_rise_of_pirate_the_third_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Important Happenings
Happenings are the events that are global. As of thus far, there has been two global events and one about to happen. There has also been bounties set on specific characters. All this will be listed here! There will also be a timeline so others know where they are in comparison to others. This gives the Role Players a note of how far they have come and how far they have yet to go. __TOC__ RPC Timeline (In editing) Current RPC Bounties Carina "Kreig" Skylark *0 Beli Axel *900,000 Beli Kayla Ruffeo *0 Beli *Deceased Alice Anima *2,000 Beli (Editing) *0 Beli Global Happenings Shaken Earth The items of visual images throughout the world’s broadcasts would become interrupted, the marine symbol being showed as if there was a form of announcement. Then all of them would taste the sudden static as every sound and seeing devices were hacked. Those with a visual would see a man standing forefront and center to the screen, his muscles suggesting strength as he stood with others of strong appearance behind him. This man who took the front had marks of recent battle, cleaned up and left un-bandaged and unclothed. His top was bare, exposing a series of five nearly parallel marks upon his chest from his left shoulder that arced down around mid-chest to head south upon his form. He had another set of marks crossing on his right side and close to his six-pack of abs. He had three scratches running down through his forehead, a fourth joining on his nose until the tip whilst the other three crossed his mouth. His eyes despite the wound were fierce and filled with a confidence serving beyond pride. His lips were thin upon the strong jaw surrounding them, head held high upon a strengthened neck. Below this the clothing he bore was leather straps on his biceps, studded with steel raising an inch from him in the shape of crosses, six of them circling his arm in inch length and width with an inch between, measuring his arms’ thickness to be twelve inches around. On the edges of these straps was two small rounded studs to hold the leather edging together. Upon his hands were fingerless gloves whose lower ends were cuffed around the middle of his forearm, suggesting an extra four inches in length. His nails were thick but well kept, suggesting he was very healthy. Upon his waist was a studded leather pants held close to his form by a silver belt. The leather ran down his legs both tight and loose, hiding his muscular legs but showing their thickness. He then bore boots, those were unseen but assumed still to be of the same leather that lavishly adorned his body. His waves of red hair licked around his body until the blades of his shoulders. Behind this man stood a confused array of beings who appeared to be that of his crew, two men stood directly behind him to his right and left. The one to his right had a hat of black suede, encompassed with black leather as dressings. The bottom half of his face concealed by a bandana of similar materials, held firm upon his head by thick leather. In the dark that surrounded them, only some portions of flesh could be seen upon his chest, forearms, and his ears. Beyond these features it was muddled. The other man had a face fully exposed, though shadowed by the room with hints of blue attire draping him. Behind them were more figures of various gender and sizes but the one that stood directly behind the man at the forefront appeared to be the very essence of death itself. This was when the booming voice began to take hold as he would announce himself to the world, “To those who do not know me, I am Truble, captain of the Neo Whitebeard Pirates. To those who do, it may be a pleasure or a dismay for you to see me again.” His prideful stance did not waiver though blood slowly dripped from his wounds still and ran over his form. “What you all see upon me are the marks of the Fleet Admiral. I have lived twice now to his rampages and have come to stand and speak before the very world. He slaughtered many pirates, and the one we should not speak of I will speak of now. Monkey D. Luffy had been king not too long. Where do you think that precious treasure went? The One Piece is still out there and it calls to the pirates that will seek its power to name them the new king.” His posture became more dominant as the light began to be shown through a bit more, revealing all the faces of his eight crew members and himself. Those of knowledge would think his group a band of misfits by what would appear behind the two normal men. A tanned woman with clear robotics upon her form and integrated in various positions, a standing wolf with red war paint drawn from the scars hidden beneath his fur, a browned man with feathered wings for arms, a man with bat wings as long as his body, and a man with six wings tight to the back of his form. The light revealed the man behind Truble was in fact what appeared to be a living spectre, though his form was just an appearance no one would ever unsee. With this revealed, Truble said, “This is my crew! Shori!” The man in the hat tipped his hat a bit with his left hand and raised a pistol in the other. “Senpu!” The man in blue drew six swords between his fingers and held them to cross in front of his body. “Chamu!” The tanned woman with robotics clicked and her arms took the forms of blasters. “Itsudatsu!” The wolf bared its fangs and showed its two inch claws. “Okashidesu!” The male with wings for arms raised them and let out a quick loud squeal that if someone sat to close to the source of sound would make their ears bleed, the camera gaining a small crack in the top corner. “Kuru!” The man with bat wings revealed sharp fangs and opened up his wings with a hiss. “Bara!” The man with six wings opened them all and stared at the camera, cocking his head like a bird locking onto its prey. “Himeiwoageru!” The spectre seemed to weave its cleared black clothes around like smoke between its boney fingers and a staff of similar make was woven into its hands. “I caused the tremors that shook the earth!” He balled his hands into fists and slammed them straight out to the sides in one quick snap. The camera would see the bends in the air where he shook it apart and yet his men stood firm against his might, perhaps because he was not showing his full power. “All of you so called pirates, if you do not fear the Fleet Admiral, then throw off your binds! Come out and come to the grand line! Someone needs to be the king! Not of the land or of the sky… BUT OF PIRATES!” His crew shouted out a sharp sound together of, “YES!” “We will go after it! We expect the real pirates to do so to!” He pronounced it. “If not, I will be the king alone while the rest of you suffer under the tyranny of the marines! I AM NOT AFRAID OF DEATH BUT EMBRACE IT AS A TRUE PIRATE SHOULD! Live life to be free!” He glanced over to a small snail that belonged to Mako sitting on a table close to the camera and listening equipment. He then looked right back to the camera and said, “Make yourselves known!” He was silent for a moment but then Mako came out from behind the camera, her hair swaying as she walked and her beautiful orca flesh shining softly in the light. She took off her wraps from injuries and her beautiful webbed fingers brushed her hair back and let her eyes shimmer into the light. “I am Mako, captain of the Neo Sun Pirates! Your challenge is accepted!” She looked at him, her smile wrapped around two protruding lower teeth. Finally the snail passed through its first voice as Tanakami yelled through it, “I am Tanakami! I reside and run Thriller Bark! Your challenge is accepted! I don’t fear that pussy either!” The next voice through was Darcel, “I, Darcel of the Neo Big Mam Pirates, accept this challenge!” “I, Buggy, accept this challenge!” “Captain Kid accepts this challenge.” “Dracule ‘Hawkeye’ Mihawk accepts this challenge.” It began to read lower frequencies as others began to profess to the challenge. “The Usopp Pirates accept!” “The Tornado Pirates accept!” “The Dinghy Pirates-“ “-Ultravone Pirates-“ “-Mitreblen Pirates-“ Several names were gargled through and then the sound of three girls came through clearer than the rest saying, “Hello, Truble. This is the Elemental Aviary Pirates. We accept your challenge and I have a challenge for you. Don’t smear grandpa’s name.” Truble and Mako smiled at one another, hiding their concern about the last voice as they heard others accepting and then Truble looked back at the camera and yelled, “YOU CAN’T KEEP A TRUE PIRATE DOWN!” He would then glare at the camera and speak in a cold tone, “Make your move.” His gunner would shoot out the camera and the equipment so fast, it could hardly be seen. The televisions would be taken over by the Fleet Admiral then, broadcasting from his ship. His eyes were fierce as a wolf, as if demons were dancing in his very soul. He was topless as well though his wounds were bandaged and he had his jacket on stating justice. His hair was straggled over his eyes but not obscuring them as his smooth voice came out, “Good show… Very good… You interrupted a very important broadcast… Your words were nice to the eager and somewhat naïve ears… But here is something that you are mistaken in, Truble…” He moved closer to the camera and flashed a smirk. “I have all the power here…” He stepped away from the camera and revealed the Captain that was a Fishman, the Sand Devil. His marks from his escapades on saving the pup evident, his jacket nowhere to be found. He was bound in the heaviest stone and arms and legs locked, he was still weak and couldn’t break out. The Fleet Admiral walked back to him and his black pants flowed against his legs and hid the tops of black dress shoes. He grabbed the Sand Shark by the throat and looked back at the camera with a sickening grin, “You gave me enough time to prepare our special guest… A traitor… This marine… A CAPTAIN no less! The sixth rank in our infantries and he has committed an act of treason!” He released his throat. “I have done no such thing…” The Captain uttered out, his eyes read of betrayal and hurt. This was an embarrassment as it was broadcasted globally, “I have been nothing but loyal!” The Fleet Admiral chuckled and one of his crew members handed him a clipboard with papers on it and he ran through them as he said, “According to the pirates listed in the stolen broadcast… How many of them have you helped?” The captain remained silent and closed his eyes as he wasn’t going to go through with this. “I want an answer…” The Fleet Admiral punched him in the face and managed to actually knock out one of his teeth. He then let the tooth grow back. The Sand Devil looked at the camera and then at the Fleet Admiral as his head was forced back towards the camera. He took in a deep breath as some blood was running from his mouth. “I helped… Many of them…” “That,” Nomikomu stated as he paced away a bit, “Is proof of you being a traitor…” “I didn’t know!” Yalbagoth insisted but it resulted in another punch and another tooth knocked clean out. “Everyone can tell who is and isn’t a pirate!” The angered tone was calm and fierce, him walking off camera and grasping a sword, placing down the clipboard, as he said, “All pirates have a mark… A tattoo… The way they act… The way they talk… Signatures of them being what they are… So tell me… Out of that list given on the previous cast…” He placed the sword to the fishman’s throat. “Who did you help?” Yalbagoth shook his head and said, “I will not… tell you…” Nomikomu then turned the blade and ran it down a bit then crossed over to his gills. He grasped one of the flaps and cut it off. The Sand Devil let out a yell with his head thrown back, his rows of teeth revealed to the camera in his mouth. He then said, “With all due respect sir… Go f*** yourself…” The blade was traveled down to the next gill and cut its flap off. He yelled out again and then let his head drop to watch the blood drip over his chest and to the ground. “You’re… A disgrace sir…” The last gill on that side was severed and the blade moved to the other side. Yalbagoth cringed and growled at this, taking harsh breaths. He then said, “The pirates… have more honor than you…” Something in Nomikomu seemed to make him smile more, taking the blade and running it down to a special place where he knew he wouldn’t hit any organs and slowly pressed the blade into the flesh. “I would advise you start to speak…” The stubborn fishman refused and the blade was slowly pushed in until it was the whole way through and he left it there. The Sand Devil grit his teeth as it was pressed through him and it was witnessed as Nomikomu went and grasped another sword. Though it was noticed with him moving that the first sword he had pressed into Yalbagoth was part of a three sword set that only those familiar with it would know. The second sword was revealed to be another part of the set, it being placed against another mark. The Sand Devil said, “I helped Truble…” Nomikomu smirked and said, “Tell them all how you did it and then who else…” “I… told him how much of a f***ing pussy you are… just now…” The Sand Devil retorted, leaving out a painful grunt as the second sword was driven into him. “I have helped them all by doing this!” The third sword of the set was grabbed and plunged into him. The Sand Devil breathed deeply as he hissed in pain. “The pirates… shouldn’t fear you… You should fear them…” Nomikomu then reached into the victim’s mouth and ripped out a handful of his teeth with some effort. Yalbagoth screamed out and bled as he did so. Then he went off and got one of his marine’s normal blades and moved behind him, forcing him to bend forward to show his dorsal fin. “I only… Helped lost innocent souls… Who needed assistance…” Nomikomu sliced the dorsal fin from his body, causing Yalbagoth to roar out in pain. “They are not… By any means… Innocent…” Nomikomu whispered harshly and loud enough the sound equipment picked it up. He then sliced the fins off the man’s arms and legs, seemingly enjoying the screams of pain. “Now… All the names… How you helped them… And then why…” He was greeted by silence and pointed at the clip board, “That told me all… I want you to tell the people…” Yalbagoth stared at the camera and then said, “Truble… When he was young… I told him where he might find the fallen body of the man holding much power… Information on the fruits… He looked like he could have been true to the power… I helped the Usopp pirates with their ship because the three boys wanted to sail… I helped every single one in every way possible because… I respect them…” “You don’t respect them!” Nomikomu smirked and then did the embarrassment of cutting off all of his skin tight clothes in front of the camera and found the bright red tattoo of the sun pirates wrapped around his upper leg. “This… Is why you are loyal to pirates. You are one!” “I am not a pirate!” Yalbagoth exclaimed. Nomikomu’s arms began to radiate with darkness and it swallowed the ship so the camera could see only them moving and he gripped his leg and twisted it as the darkness licked up like smoke as the leg snapped and he kept twisting. Yalbagoth yelled out in sheer pain, as he threw his head back. He wouldn’t give into it though and crumble, just letting him do it. Nomikomu twisted until the leg came off and waved it in front of the camera to reveal his hands were clawed like a lizard but with fur poking out halfway up his arm and onto his chest a bit. “Those marks you came here with,” Nomikomu accused, “You probably got them as one of the people you were supposed to protect clawed at your back as you stole their valuables! Just like a pirate…” “I got them…” Yalbagoth retaliated, “protecting… A dog from his home… collapsing on him… Those marks are where the stones I crumbled to keep it from dying… Ask my men…” “LIAR!” Nomikomu punched him again and then before the teeth could grow back in the places they had fallen out, he grabbed a searing hot poker from one of his men and seared his gums shut. Yalbagoth yelled in pain but didn’t bite down on the stick to give the Fleet Admiral his sweet satisfaction. “You… Are a traitor. As a pirate… You will be executed…” He handed the poker back to the one who handed it to him and then grasped the first sword. He pulled out the swords and watched as Yalbagoth bent over a bit and tried to stand up strong despite his blood dripping over his body. Nomikomu then took out two things, a normal red apple and an orange devil fruit. He looked to Yalbagoth and said, “Any last words?” “Don’t ever… Give up…” Yalbagoth stared at the camera and breathed heavily. “You pirates… Are all that is left… Of this… World’s freedom… Show us… What… This means… To really be… Free…” Before anymore could be said, Nomikomu grasped his head and taped over his gills and then over his nose. He took a cup of water and poured it over the tape to show that it was absolutely airtight. A hand ran over his body as he was handed more stones and locks to tie onto him. He forced the Devil Fruit into the Fishman’s mouth and slowly backed him up to the edge as he taped over his mouth, watching him struggle and writhe for air as he kicked him over the side. He looked to the camera and slowly came back towards the awkwardly placed table then stood there with his hand on the apple and said, “You are foolish… All of you…” He looked down at the apple and smirked as it began to have a swirled pattern and its stem curled, its color changing from red to a golden yellow. “Everyone…” He tossed the devil fruit and caught it. “Will face similar fates… No human… No Fishman… No Merfolk… Not even an animal… Shall disobey me… None shall resist persecution if they prove to be a pirate… Or a traitor… So tread lightly…” He ended the broadcast. New Age (In editing)